Evig Kärlek
by Messy Bronze Hair
Summary: Bella blir allvarligt skadad och en vampyr förändrar henne. Det har nu gått 27 år sen Edward lämnade Bella. Deras vägar kommer att krossas och de står mittemot varandra. Vad kommer att hända? Kommer Bella någonsin att förlåta Edward och familjen Cullen? Kommer de att kunna bli tillsammans igen som de en gång var? - M-Rated för en anledning! -
1. Prologue

**AN: THIS IS LOVE FOREVER ON SWEDISH!**

** TWILIGHT ÄGS AV SM.**

** Som en del redan vet så skriver jag samma story på engelska. Jag tänkte att det skulle vara lite lättare om jag först skriver storyn på svenska och sedan översätter den. Så varför inte publicera den här?! Ja, men hoppas ni gillar den och lämna gärna en kommentar. Ge mig lite kritik! :)**

**Njut allihopa! :D**

* * *

**INLEDNING**

**Edward kom aldrig tillbaka och det har nu gått 27 år sedan han övergav henne. Bella är nu en vampyr och det var Samantha Maryson, en annan vampyr, som förvandlade/förändrade henne, eftersom att Victoria skadade Bella för mycket. Och hon skulle aldrig kunna ha ett vanligt mänskligt liv längre.**

**Bella träffar Carlisle i ett sjukhus i Ithaca, New York och hon berättar allt för honom. Kommer det att leda till att Edward och Bellas vägar krossar? Hur kommer Bella att reagera när hon träffar familjen Cullen igen? Kommer hon att kunna förlåta dem och Edward. Och vad kommer att ställa sig i deras väg?**

**De måste slås för varandra, för att hålla alla levande!**

**Jacob, kommer inte vara den snälla och rara Jake som SM har skrivit i sina böcker. Han kommer att vara en manipulerande idiot.**

**VARNING - Den här storyn kommer att innehålla mycket drama, sorg, ångest och hat. Svordomar kommer att komma in lite då och då. Men det kommer också att finnas KÄRLEK, humor, familj och vänskap, äventyr och i framtiden kommer det att finnas våld och lite mer moget innehåll. Så läs inte om detta stör dig. - VARNING**

* * *

**Evig Kärlek - Prologue**

Allt känns så himla underbart när man älskar någon.

Men när man måste gå tillbaka och se på allt man har gått igenom, då börjar man känna sig som den samma gamla personen. Den tomma.

När man träffar på den personen, den som krossade ditt hjärta och lämnade dig i smärta, den som aldrig kom tillbaka eller vände tillbaka blicken mot dig. Vad skulle du ha gjort när den personen kom tillbaka? Efter 27 långa år, när allt har förändrats.

Det är precis så jag känner mig, just nu. Jag har hamnat i denna situation.

Edward är den ända man som jag någonsin har haft några romantiska känslor för. När han försvann tog han allt ifrån mig. Varje känsla och mitt riktiga jag. Jag kände mig så tom, som ett tomt skal, som att allt inom mig hade dött och det gör jag fortfarande.

Och nu, när jag är exakt som honom, så gör det fortfarande ont.

Det gör ont när man hör hans namn.

Det gör ont när man tänker om honom.

Det gör till och med ont när man ser ett par som är förälskade i varandra. Och att veta att det var precis så som Edward såg på mig och så vi var tillsammans.

Jag är en vampyr nu och det var det jag ville. Men när den personen som du älskar mer än något annat lämnar dig, ja, då ändras allt. Jag ville aldrig, efter det där, bli en vampyr. Efter att jag fick reda på att jag inte räckte till och att han inte ville ha mig längre. Jag hade aldrig tänkt mig att detta skulle hända. _Hända mig…_

Men nu, när jag ser på det gamla. Nu, när jag har allt framför mig, så känner jag smärtan, smärtan som jag kände i månader efter att Edward hade lämnat mig.

Jag kan fortfarande känna hålet i mitt bröst.

_Det svarta hålet._

Jag kan se, med mina egna ögon hur Edward kollade på mig när vi var tillsammans. Hur han såg på mig när vi satt i våran äng, när han, för första gången verkligen talade om för mig och sig själv.

Jag kunde se kärleken!

Men jag var för blind. Jag förstod aldrig varför han älskade mig och när han lämnade mig i skogen så var jag säker på att han inte älskade mig längre.

Men när jag tänker tillbaka så förstår jag varför han gjorde som han gjorde.

"_Om jag gör rätt i att lämna dig, så är jag beredd att såra mig själv för att skydda dig."_

Det var det han sa, den där dagen i skolans cafeteria. Och det var precis det han gjorde.

Han lämnade mig för att skydda mig. Han ville att jag skulle vara säker från honom, från hans familj och från vad han var. Han ville inte att jag skulle bli en av de, för att han aldrig förstod varför. Men även om han inte ville att jag skulle bli en av de, så är det precis vad jag är.

Att överge mig eller Forks var aldrig det rätta beslutet.

Men ändå så är jag här, och jag står inte långt ifrån mannen som en gång betydde allt för mig.

_Edward_

Edward

_Edward_

Han ser precis likadan ut. Den vampyren som jag var helt galet förälskad i. Hans bronsiga hår, de bländade honungs guldiga ögonen, bleknanden, de mörka ringarna under hans ögon.

Skönheten, han var så mycket mer vacker nu, nu när jag ser honom med mina nya ögon.

"_Bella," _Sa han, med sin sammetslena röst.

"_Jag älskar dig så mycket."_

* * *

**Jag hoppas att ni gillade det och lämna gärna en kommentar och skriv gärna vad ni vill höra mer om!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sjukhuset

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ÄGS AV STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**A/N: Så, nu får ni äntligen kapitel 1. Hoppas ni tycker om den.**

**Jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om ni lämnade ett par kommentarer. Lite kritik, eller varför inte säga något bra. Vill ni att jag ska ta med något i storyn så kan ni även säga detta!**

**Jaja, nu ska ni inte behöva lyssna på mig. Istället så får ni ta och läsa!**

**Njut allihopa! :D**

* * *

**~ Evig Kärlek: Kapitel 1 - Sjukhuset ~**

Jag satte i vardagsrummet och som vanligt så läste jag en av mina favoritböcker. Den klassiska kärleks historien mellan två personer, som var väldigt förälskade i varandra. Men de kunde inte vara tillsammans eftersom att de var förlovade till andra personer och för att de båda var för olika. Och i slutet begår båda självmord eftersom att de har brustna hjärtan och kan inte leva utan varandra.

Det får mig alltid att tänka på _oss. Vårat förhållande. _Jag har alltid undrat vad som skulle ha hänt om _han_ aldrig lämnade mig.

Skulle vi fortfarande vara tillsammans? Skulle jag förbli en människa eller skulle han förändra mig till en vampyr? Skulle vi vara gifta? _Hans hustru…_

Det är något jag frågar mig själv hela tiden och varje dag.

Jag försöker, väldigt hårt att inte tänka på _dem._ Men det är absolut omöjligt. Efter allt de har gjort mot mig.

Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg den dagen, när vi för första gången träffades, när vi för första gången såg varandra i ögonen, när jag kände elektriciteten emellan oss. Den första gången jag såg _honom _i solen, den första kyssen. Hans iskalla och hårda hud mot min egna varma.

Ja kommer ihåg min katastrofala 18 års fest.

Jag kommer ihåg de första månaderna efter att han lämnade mig. Hur ont det gjorde och hur det hade krossat mig. Det kändes som att den enda anledningen till att jag levde var tagen ifrån mig.

Jag kommer ihåg när jag hittade bilderna som jag tog och presenterna som jag hade fått på min 18 års dag. _Han _hade gömt dem under golvplankorna i _mitt _rum.

När jag tänkte på _honom, _så kändes det alltid som om någon högg mig med en kniv i bröstet en miljon gånger. Det gjorde så ont och det gör det fortfarande.

Min telefon stack hålet i bubblan runt mig.

Jag svarade genast.

"Hallå?"

"Bella?" Det var Samantha. Det lät som att hon var nervös eller hade bråttom.

"Ja."

" Kan du vara snäll och komma hit till sjukhuset? Jag behöver verkligen prata med dig. Det är viktigt."

" Visst, är allt okej?" Hon gjorde mig väldigt orolig genom det sätt hon pratade på.

" Ja Bella, du har ingenting att vara orolig för. Jag vill bara prata med dig om någonting eller jag behöver faktiskt tala om något för dig och det är något jag inte kan göra över telefonen."

Jag fick en konstig känsla i kroppen. För mig har det alltid känt som att det något var fel när någon sa "Jag behöver tala om något för dig" eller "Det är något du behöver veta om" eller "Vi måste prata".

Jag sade till Samantha att jag var på väg och sprang ner till garaget, till min beiga Mercedes och började köra till sjukhuset här i Ithaca, New York.

Samantha och jag har bott i Ithaca de senaste 7 åren och vi har alltid varit tillsammans ända sen jag blev vampyr.

Jag träffade Samantha när jag började Dartmouth. Jag sökte efter ett stipendium när jag fick reda på att det var många som gjorde just det. Även om college var något som jag inte riktigt hade tänkt på.

Samantha var min rumskamrat och jag vart väldigt chockad när jag såg henne. Hon var en vampyr.

Men hon var och är inte en "farlig" vampyr, en som hade blod röda ögon och såg väldigt läskig ut.

Hon såg ut som _dem._ Med de honungs guldiga ögonen och den "vegetariska" -dieten.

När jag talade om för Samantha att jag visste om att hon var vampyr så blev hon inte chockad, vilket jag trodde att hon skulle bli. Hon visste om att jag kände till vampyr världen.

Senare talade hon om sanningen för mig, om att hon visste exakt vem jag var och att hon har hållit reda på mig, enda sen jag var född.

Jag fick senare reda på att Samantha och jag var på sätt och vis kusiner. Men i ett väldigt komplicerat sätt. Hon var en över hundra och fyrtio år gammal vampyr när vi träffades. Och på grund av att jag var den sista personen i familjen Swan. Så hon ville lära känna mig.

Ända sen dess har jag och Samantha varit lika nära som systrar.

Samantha har även en bror, Jason, som brukar komma och hälsa på oss, men han stannar aldrig kvar här. Han har ett eget liv i Boston. Jason är Samanthas riktiga bror och det var han även när de båda var människor. De blev samtidigt vampyrer, när de blev attackerade av några.

Jason flyttar runt väldigt mycket. Så han är inte så nära mig. Men vi kommer ändå ganska bra överrens.

Jason tycker om att vara ensam och njuta av världen. Så Samantha och jag har inte träffats på 4 år nu.

Jag parkerade bilen framför sjukhuset och sprang in i mänsklig fart till receptionen. Sköterskan som satt där såg inte ut att vara på sitt bästa humör.

"Hej, jag heter Bella Swan och jag är här för att träffa Dr Samantha Maryson."

"Verkligen" svarade hon.

"Ja" sade jag sött tillbaka. Sköterskan kollade upp på mig och blängde, eftersom irritationen som verkade cirkulera henne.

"Fjärde våningen och det sjätte rummet…"

"…till vänster." avslutade jag meningen. "Jag förstår, tack så mycket." sade jag med ett sött leende på läpparna. Det verkade bara irritera den blonda sköterskan ännu mer. Jag skrockade till mig själv.

Sjuksköterskan blängde åt mig igen innan jag vände mig om och började gå till hissarna. Men det var då det hände.

Jag hörde fotsteg.

Och lukten.

Jag stannade halvvägs mot hissarna och frös till.

Jag utvidgade min sköld runt mig så fort jag bara kunde, så att personen inte skulle kunna känna lukten av mig. Men det kanske var försent.

Men doften av personen var inte mänsklig.

Det kändes som déjá vu. Som om jag hade känt samma lukt innan.

Långsamt så vände jag mig om och försökte vara så diskret som möjligt. Men olyckligtvis så kunde jag bara se mannens baksida.

Han var lång. Han hade blont hår, var blekhyad och hade på sig en vit läkarkappa.

"Ursäkta mig herrn, kan jag hjälpa dig med något?" sade sjuksköterskan i en flörtig röst. Verkade som om hennes dåliga humör hade försvunnit.

Den långa blonda mannen ignorerade sköterskans flirt försök och den dubbla meningen i vad hon hade sagt.

"Faktiskt, ja. Jag är den nya läkaren och jag startar i dag!"

"Jag behöver ett namn, tack." Sköterskan fortsatte att flörta med honom, så efter ett tag lyfte mannen på sina händer och lade dem på receptionsdisken. Det var klart att han visade sköterskan sin ring som han hade på sig runt den tredje fingret på den

vänstra handen.

Sjuksköterskan försökte verkligen dölja sin besvikelse.

"Carlisle Cullen" Namnet fastnade i mitt huvud.

Carlisle,

Carlisle,

Carlisle var här. I det här sjukhuset och han skulle börja jobba här.

Betydde det att hela familjen Cullen var här i Ithaca? Att _han _var här?

Var det _det_ som Samantha skulle berätta för mig? Hur länge hade hon vetat om detta? Och hur kommer det sig att hon inte talade om det för mig innan?

"Så Doktor Cullen, tag hissen till den fjärde våningen och ditt kontor är det fjärde rummet till höger."

"Tack…"

"…Tiffany, jag heter Tiffany"

"Okej, tack Tiffany" Det var det Carlisle sade till henne. _Tiffany _började fnittra tyst.

"Och doktor Cullen, om du behöver något, _något, _leta bara upp mig då".

Jag behövde inte vara en tankeläsare för att förstå vad sköterskan menade med det där.

"Okej" Svarade han snabbt, men artigt och vände sig om och började gå mot mig, men han hade fortfarande inte märkt att jag stod där, eftersom att han var för upptagen med att läsa papprena som han hade i sin hand.

Jag kunde inte röra på mina fötter. De var som fastklistrade i golvet. Så jag stod där och stirrade på Carlisle, som bara var ett par meter ifrån mig. Men han visste inte ens om att jag stod där, eftersom att jag var under min sköld.

Det var då jag löste upp skölden och Carlisle tittade upp. Han tittade på mig och gav mig ett leende. Därefter gick han tillbaka till att läsa sina papper.

Men efter två sekunder frös han till. Carlisle kollade upp igen och verkligen tittade på mig, och hans honungs guldiga ögon utvidgades. Förståelsen och chocken var skriven på hela hans ansikte.

"Bella?" sade han. "Bella Swan? Isabella Swan? Är det du?"

"Ja Carlisle" svarade jag.

"Detta är inte möjligt" Var det sista jag hörde, innan jag vände mig om och började vandra därifrån.

* * *

**Undra vad som händer nu! Hmm...**

**Jaja, ni som är nyfikna kan ta och titta på min engelska story. Det är samma fanfic fast på engelska och den har jag kommit lite längre med.**

**Så ta en titt, annars får ni ta och vänta!**

**Lämna en REVIEW!**

**/ Messy Bronze Hair**


End file.
